habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Habits
Edits to Talk Page January 15 2015 - removed completed to do details, linked to the previous version below Missyvecc (talk) 07:10, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Consistency and concision Now that the wiki has grown and there are other designated places for general info about the site and how to use it, should the introduction be edited to be specifically about habits, as opposed to to-dos and dailies? Sdevine (talk) 19:49, February 4, 2014 (UTC) : I made a pretty comprehensive edit to bring this page in line with the "Dailies" and "To-dos" pages. A lot of the material in the intro is already covered in the "Welcome" and "Getting Started" sections of the wiki main page. This edit should make the page more readable and more helpful to new players. A bunch of material in the walkthrough sections was repeated throughout the page in a copy-and-paste sort of way, so I consolidated it and expanded the main walkthrough. Let me know what you guys think. sd (talk) 14:49, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Previous Version: http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Habits?diff=53305&oldid=36329 Missyvecc (talk) 06:18, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Generic Information So, some of the information in this page applies to tasks in general, and not specific to Habits. Such as attributes, task value, difficulty and the like.. Should they be moved to the Tasks page? Racobot (talk) 22:15, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :I think it makes sense to keep that information -- those topics aren't discussed in much detail, and the sections on task value and difficulty talk about about what happens when you click the + or the -, which is specific to Habits and not applicable to tasks in general. --Sonnet73 (talk) 03:12, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Terminology: Good/Bad vs. Positive/Negative Both in this page and across the Wiki, the name for Habit directions is inconsistent: good/bad, positive/negative, plus/minus, etc. I'm personally leaning towards positive and negative, as this holds both the meaning of good vs. bad, and also the meaning of direction (reflected in task value). Also, it feels less like a condemnation of one's virtue than good and bad. Thoughts? Arikaeli (talk) 09:49, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :I think good/bad, positive/negative, and plus/minus can all be used in slightly different ways. Good/bad is useful when introducing the concept, since it's easier for new users to grasp what it means and is the terminology used in the Overview for New Users. However, when we're talking about creating or editing Habits, I think it's appropriate to use positive/negative (to refer to the Habits themselves) or plus/minus (to refer to the "+" and "-" symbols/buttons that you click on). --Sonnet73 (talk) 13:53, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :: I lean (slightly) towards Sonnet73's position. I guess if you wanted to be really fancy, you could add a paragraph to a page somewhere (or a whole new page) discussing the issue of positive/negative, good/bad, etc, and link to that discussion. JosephK9 (talk) 19:39, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :Coming from the 'keep it simple' camp, I'd stick with what the most commonly used adjective-noun clumping is unless it refers specifically to a control. You wouldn't find many people calling them 'positive/negative habits' or 'plus/minus habits' so much as 'good/bad habits', but you wouldn't also refer to the controls as 'good/bad buttons' unless you were going out of your way to refer to them that way -- the buttons have "+" and "-" on them. :However, that being said, some routine Google searching comes up with this gem: "Positive habits are good habits that lead to transformational change." (Might be wordsalad jargon, or maybe I just learned something new today.) :I'd lean towards simple 'good habits / bad habits' just for sake of translation and non-English speakers, though. :Taldin (talk) 20:27, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Push to Top option still available? Is the "Push to Top" option still available? It's listed in the "Directionless Habits" section, but I've never seen that on the website or Android app. :As I'm aware, that option is only available on the website. If you hover your mouse over a Habit (or any task/reward, for that matter), then click on the 3 dots in the top right you'll see a small menu come up. Below Edit there are two options called To top and To bottom that do what they say. My suggestion would be to change "Push to Top" to "To top" to match the website's terminology, but the option does exist. Ravenlune (talk) 03:28, November 15, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks! I do see that now. I'll change the wording and describe it as you did, if it hasn't been already. --johnjsal@gmail.com (talk) 17:20, November 16, 2019 (UTC)